Sakura Drops
by Chibi-Sen1124
Summary: Sakura wants to use her Cards again but she has no reason to use them. Until Tomoyo asks Sakura for her help using her Cards. Takes place after the anime/manga. SakuraXSyaoran. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.


**(A/N: This is what happens when you re-watch a classic. This isn't a song-fic. But the title is a clue for the song. I hope you enjoy this small little one-shot.)**

Sakura looked at her cards that were scattered across her rug. She gave a long sigh and put on a conflicting face. She could feel her wand hanging on a pink ribbon underneath her school uniform. It gave a comforting warmth along with her cards. But, after she had made them Sakura Cards, and she no longer had any danger surrounding her, she found herself not using them all the time. When the time asked for it, she would use them for simple tasks like cleaning Kero-chan in his true form or using The Sweet to make a certain object into a sweet for him. (Kero-chan sure has a knack for using them for his own selfish reasons) But other than that, she's never used them for any other purposes and that bothered her. She sighed again and collected her cards to put them back in the book.

"Ne, Sakura, you've been sighing a lot lately. What's wrong?" Kero-chan asked from inside the desk drawer. She looked at the small stuffed animal (don't call him that when he was around) that began to float in midair around her. He gave a worrying look and she immediately gave a smile while shaking her head.

"Mmm-mmm! Nothing really. I was just wondering…" she said hesitantly. Kero-chan tilted his head in confusion and looked at the book in her hands.

"Are you worried about the Cards?" he asked her. She gave him a small nod and hugged the book close to her chest.  
"I feel like I haven't been doing anything for them. I want them to have so much more freedom than this. I want to be able to use them a lot more because they aren't just Cards to me. They're like my friends who I've come to care about. I guess it just bothers me I don't do anything…" she finished, feeling gloomy at the end of her confession. Kero-chan gave a surprised look and flew close to her head. He gave a small pat on her head.

"It's alright, Sakura. I know that it must be troublesome to feel like this but don't worry. Clow had times when he didn't use a Card for weeks until he finally remembered them. But in the end, the Cards never stopped loving Clow." he replied. She smiled at him, her glum mood being lifted.

"Thank you, Kero-chan." she said.

"No problem. After all, how can I call myself your guardian and friend if I can't even make you feel happier?" he said back. She giggled and began to get ready for bed.

"Ne, Sakura, are you and Tomoyo going to visit that brat's house tomorrow?" he asked, settling down on his bed. Her heart tumped loudly in her chest and she felt her face beginning to warm up. Syaoran-kun she thought and began to roll back and forth on her bed in her "sweet" mode. Happiness soared through her entire body as she thought about her most loved person.

"Sakuuura? You haven't answered me yet." Kero-chan said with an annoying tone. She stopped rolling around in bed and let out a breath.

"Mmm? Oh! No, not tomorrow. But I am going to Tomoyo's house instead. You can come if you want. I'm sure Tomoyo won't mind. You can meet us there after school." she finally replied. He gave a loud cheer.

"Yay! Cake! I can't wait!" he yelled. Sakura shushed him and he let out a few apologies.

"Anyway, high schooler's do have it rough. It takes me back to the old days when Clow had mountains of books all around him too with...that girl...what was her name...again...Yuu..ko..." Kero-chan slowly drifted off to sleep. Sakura giggled and let sleep take over her as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said to her childhood best friend. The long haired beauty turned around from her locker to face Sakura. Her face immediately began to glow and she gave her friend a smile.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. Did you finish the essay we had to turn in?" she asked. Sakura gave a long sigh.

"Yes, but Kero-chan kept asking for so many things that involved the Cards throughout the week and it took me a long time. Not that I minded using the cards, but it was tiring." she said with a weak smile. Tomoyo giggled and together they made their way to their homeroom class.

"Sakura-chan, about this afternoon…" Tomoyo started. Sakura suddenly remembered about Kero-chan.

"Tomoyo-chan, is it alright if Kero-chan came over to your house this afternoon as well? I told him about it and I invited him. I hope you don't mind." Tomoyo's face was relieved and she smiled.

"This makes things even easier! I was about to ask you if you could bring Kero-chan and the Sakura Cards this afternoon." Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked confused.

"Huh? My Cards? Um, I don't mind at all but what do you need my cards for?" she asked. Tomoyo smiled and her eyes suddenly began to sparkle. A sparkle that Sakura knew meant using a recorder and costumes.

"I'll tell you later. We should hurry and get to class. Fufufu…" Tomoyo made her way inside the classroom and Sakura followed before she saw Syaoran at the other end of the hallway walking to his classroom. Sakura blushed and decided to heck with being too loud.

"Syaoran! Good morning!" she yelled through the hallway and waved to him. He looked up at her and smiled. He gave her a small wave back and walked inside his classroom. Sakura was happy that she was able to see him before break. It didn't matter that other people were looking at them. She was happy he was here now permanently...just to be beside her. Her smile grew bigger and she made her way inside the classroom, blushing.

Throughout the day, Sakura kept thinking about the reason for Tomoyo wanting to use the Cards. She had called Kero-chan during her break and asked him to bring the Cards when he was making his way to her house after school. She got a lecture from him about carrying them with her everywhere even if she doesn't use them all the time.

Finally, it was after school and she waited for Tomoyo at her locker while Tomoyo went to ask her teacher for to be excused for afternoon choir practice that day. Sakura held her Key in her hand as she waited. It was a habit she had developed. A hand met hers and she looked beside her.

"S-Syaoran!" she stuttered, blushing. He smiled wickedly at the red Sakura. She turned away from him, her hair covering her face. She no longer wore her pigtails on top of her head and let her hair naturally down. It was a simple brown, nothing that stood out. But to him, it was something he could never get tired of. Along with her jade eyes that always shone and her smile that made his heart stumble.

"Are you waiting for someone, Sakura?" he asked. His voice seemed to echo through the barren hallway and she felt a small shiver go down her spine.

"Tomoyo-chan. She wanted me to go to her house after school. I'm waiting for her." She replied happily. He suddenly let go of her hand and she looked at him, a bit hurt.

"What's wrong, Syaoran?" she asked. He wasn't meeting her eyes and she felt sadness slowly seep through her.

"I guess you forgot, Sakura. We were supposed to hang out today after school…" he said quietly. She mentally slapped herself. How could she have forgotten? She had promised him that they would hang out together.

"I'm sorry! I forgot! I'm a horrible girlfriend, aren't I?" she said, her head hanging low. He smiled and tilted her head so her eyes could meet his. Her face suddenly turned red and she felt embarrassed. He slowly came closer to her face and she felt her cheeks getting warmer and warmer by the second. His lips were close to touching hers. She felt like her heart was going to explode. He gave a small kiss on her cheek instead. She opened her eyes to meet his, which were really close.

"Expecting something else, Sakura?" he asked. Her face could easily be mistaken for a tomato. She wasn't sure what to do or say. His eyes were full of amusement and she pulled away.

"N-no." she replied in a small voice. He moved his hand to her cheek and she moved closer to his hand.

"That was punishment for not remembering about today. Tell Tomoyo-chan I said hello, okay?" he walked away, waving goodbye. She couldn't even talk because she kept replaying that kiss over and over. When Tomoyo arrived, Sakura was tongue-tied and she couldn't even greet Tomoyo. But Tomoyo knew what made Sakura feel this way. After all, he had been doing it for so long.

"Li-kun sure does make you flustered, ne, Sakura-chan?" she said with a smile. Sakura could only nod. It was impossible to focus on anything. She was finally able to make out words.

"Y-yes. I don't know why but everytime he does these things, my mind goes blank and I could only feel my heart thumping so loudly in my chest. I can't breath and my cheeks get really warm. I hate that I can't do that to him because I'm not brave enough to try." she confessed. Tomoyo giggled and entwined Sakura's arm with hers.

"Sakura-chan, if I told you that I have a way you can make him feel the way you do, would you take the chance to do it?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"How?" she asked.

"Well, in a week, the choir is going to perform at the school assembly. It's the one where many of the clubs and other classes like mine display what they have been working on for the whole year. For our class, we're performing a pop song but we aren't allowed to be seen. Instead, we have to record something that goes with the song. We decided I would be the one to record something for the class." Tomoyo explained.

"So, it's like a music video?" Sakura suggested. Tomoyo nodded.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Sakura asked.

"I want to record you, Sakura-chan. You using your Sakura Cards. I have everything choreographed and all I need is you." Sakura fell to the ground in surprise. She quickly got back up, hoping to get out of this one.

"But, how can I use my cards without showing that it's really me using magic?" she asked, hoping to find a way out of this. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and gave her an answer.

"Special effects?" she suggested. Sakura fell to the ground again. There was no way out of this one.

Syaoran sat down next to Yamazaki inside the auditorium. He couldn't help but look around for Sakura's class. When he couldn't find her, he decided that she wasn't here yet. Next to him, he could hear Yamazaki telling Chiharu about the first auditoriums, although she wasn't buying what he was telling her. Syaoran couldn't help but listen to Yamazaki and actually believe him. But when he heard Chiharu tell Yamazaki that she was in no way going to believe that lie, he stopped.

The lights in the auditorium slowly dimmed and the assembly began. Syaoran was watching each performance but he wasn't really paying attention to it. He was too busy thinking about Sakura. Lately, she had been going out alot and it kind of worried him. He didn't want to tie her down at all. And he respected the fact that she went out with Tomoyo but he felt a bit doubtful every so often. It wasn't a good feeling and he tried his hardest to ignore it but it was becoming too overwhelming. He wanted to protect her and it was hard if she wasn't there to be protected.

"Next, we have the Tomoeda High School Choir performing. A note to the audience, you won't actually see our performers but instead they have created a video that goes along with the song." The screen was slowly brought down and everyone was beginning to stir with excitement. Even Syaoran sat up a bit straighter. Another voice came on and Syaoran could recognize it as Tomoyo's.

"All of our recordings were done by Tomoyo Daidouji and the special effects as well. Anyhow, please enjoy the show." The auditorium was quiet once again and all eyes were glued on the screen. The screen came to life and the camera was pointed to a girl sitting on a hill with her head down. A staff with a star was lying beside her. On the other side, a deck of long cards were near her hand. She got up, never looking at the camera as she did so, holding both the deck of cards and the staff. Once she was standing straight it was easy to see that she was wearing a white Cheongsam. A swirling blue dragon on the cheongsam hugged her waist tightly all the way to the slit on her legs. The patterns looked closely to Sakura blossoms. The sleeves to the Cheongsam were short and only ended at her elbows.

The music began to play, a melody that was calming yet had an upbeat rhythm to it. Tomoyo's voice echoed through the entire auditorium. The girl looked up, determined jade eyes looking straight into the camera. Almost everyone in the auditorium let out a gasp. Syaoran was left breathless. She was wearing something most women in Hong Kong wore as well. But when she was wearing, it was practically impossible to not feel moved.

Sakura moved slowly with Tomoyo's voice. She threw three cards in the air and with her wand brought to life a great wind, a floating wave of water, and small glowing orbs. All three surrounded her and she kept moving her wand even though she wasn't creating anything else. The water surrounding her slipped underneath her bare feet and slowly rose her from above the ground. Commanding the wind with her wand, it carried the blowing orbs all around the hill. She threw two more cards. This time clear bubbles came out of the card. When they popped they were frozen, making it look like snow.

Syaoran felt like he couldn't breath. Countless times he has seen her use a Sakura Card but for some reason, now she just looked graceful yet strong. He had never seen her use the Cards for this purpose.

Suddenly, the climax to the song was coming. Sakura grabbed another card and threw it in the air. As soon as the song had reached the point of the song, dozens of Sakura blossoms flew all around.

Inside the auditorium, many Sakura blossoms also began to fall. Everyone admired the beautiful flower as it fell all around. Syaoran could Sakura's aura from somewhere else. She was most likely using The Flower Card for this effect. The choir seeped out from behind the screen to finish their song, and everyone stood up cheering loudly. Syaoran took the chance to leave and follow the aura. He made his way to the tree next to the fence separating the elementary school and the high school. He looked up to find Sakura still using The Flower Card.

"You're able to use the Card out here even though it's effect is in the auditorium?" he asked, surprised.

"Yup! I'm surprised, too! But Kero-chan said that my power is stronger than before and I can use it from a certain distance. And I can also use as many as I can." She put the card away and jumped down. Syaoran walked closer to her.

"I can tell. I mean, I saw the video and all." he said, a small smirk on his face. She turned red and she looked away.

"R-really? Oh." She couldn't help smile a little, wondering what he thought about it.

"Yes, you know, it's bad enough to be away from me for so long but to tempt me and make me feel this way is a dangerous approach." He said, still walking closer to her. Her heartbeat began to quicken and the feeling slowly came back. But she didn't back down.

"I never tempted you. All I did was help Tomoyo with the video." she said, holding her gaze with his but the blush wasn't going away.

"Really? So wearing the Cheongsam was also just a coincidence?" he asked. She nodded and his face was once again slowly coming towards her. He traced her lips with his thumb. He slowly brought his lips to hers. She couldn't help but notice that his lips tasted of Sakura blossoms. Ironic, in it's own way. They pulled apart, lingering close to each other. Until-

"Sakura! I brought drinks!" Kero-chan came flying back with two cans. He saw Syaoran reeeally close to Sakura.

"Brat! Can't you at least wait until I'm not around?" Kero-chan yelled. Syaoran pulled away, turning really red since he was caught. Sakura noticed that when it was just the two of them, he acted very collected but when other people saw, he became really shy. She could use that to her advantage. She looked at Syaoran who had a couple of blossoms on his hair and on his uniform.

"They kind of remind me of rain drops." Sakura said. Syaoran grabbed one from his shoulder and held it in between his fingers.

"So, they're Sakura Drops." he said, giving her a teasing smile. Kero-chan began to yell at the smooth Syaoran. Syaoran began to yell back also and Sakura only giggled. _Sakura Drops huh?_

_(_**A/N: Easy on the reviews but I would like to know what you liked and what you thought could have been better.)**


End file.
